


"Dear Santa,"

by thejennire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cell Phones, Christmas, Cute Kids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Happy John, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Family, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejennire/pseuds/thejennire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beautiful."- I said.<br/>"I was 5 years old."- He said.<br/>"So… A friend, huh?" He looked at me and smirked.<br/>"It came a bit late, isn t it?"- He looked down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dear Santa,"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27213) by ?. 



"A person who will listen and not condemn  
Someone on whom you can depend  
They will not flee when bad times are here  
Instead they will be there to lend an ear  
They will think of ways to make you smile  
So you can be happy for a while  
When times are good and happy there after  
They will be there to share the laughter  
Do not forget your friends at all  
For they pick you up when you fall  
Do not expect to just take and hold  
Give friendship back, it is pure gold."

ByGillian Jones

Mycroft texted me in the morning. I was invited to visit the old Holmes house, but of course, without Sherlock.

After lunch we went to the house. A big house. Mycroft said that he had something for me and yes, something that I will keep forever.

We started to open some old boxes. At some point I realized that one of the boxes had all the Christmas letters to Santa from Sherlock.

Mycroft said that I could keep the letters if I wanted. I took just one. A special one.

I arrived a bit late at the flat. Sherlock was on the sofa, reading a book.

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"- I asked.

"About?"

"I was with your brother today and…"

"Not interested. Boring."

"Sherlock….."

"Fine, John, but please…Don´t. Be. Boring."

I sat next to him. Very close. I took the letter from my pocket and gave it to him.

He smirked shyly and looked at me.

"Can you read it for me?"- I asked.

He nodded and started.

"Dear Santa. I know you probably aren't real because it doesn´t make sense, but it doesn´t hurt to try."- He looked at me- "This doesn´t make any sense. I didn´t know how to write properly."

"I don´t care. Go on."- I said, stroking his cheek.

He looked back at the letter and continued.

"I was good this year, except to Mycroft, but he isn't nice, so, he doesn´t count. For Christmas I want a best friend…."- He swallowed- " who doesn´t get mad if I am moody or insensitive. This is very important. I want a microscope and a violin, but the friend first…."

"Beautiful."- I said.

"I was 5 years old."- He said.

"So… A friend, huh?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"It came a bit late, isn´t it?"- He looked down.

"Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the microscope while you didn´t had me."

"And the violin…"- He handed me the letter.

"Yes…"

He blushed a bit.

"I´ve never seen something so adorable."- I said.

"There is sentiment there. Wrong."

"Shut up…."- I touched his lips- "I´m sorry it took me almost 30 years."

"It´s all right. I had Billy, at least."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Is Billy better than me?"

"No. I mean… In the meantime, I had Billy."

I nodded.

"I know."

"You took your time."- He said a bit sad.

"I´m sorry."- I nodded again.

"Yeah…."- He looked away.- "Is that all? Did you have fun with Mycroft?"

"I couldn´t even pay attention to him after I saw this."- I pointed to the letter.

"It´s just a paper."

"Oh, no. This is you."

"Me. With silly wishes. That´s what Christmas do with all of us."

I took his hand and looked right into his eyes.

"This is you with beautiful wishes….. It´s just….. Dear God…."

"What? Better?"- He raised one eyebrow.

"Just… Adorable. Amazing."

"You´re very surprised."- I thought I had saw a smile.

"I´m always surprised by you."

"That´s a good thing."- He whispered.

I felt chills.

"Is it?"- I asked, nervously.

"Yes. Of course. That means that i´m not boring."

I smirked.

"I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I know that. I´m just confirming it."-

He started to stroke my lips.

"Can I ask you something?"- He said.

"Yeah. Sure."- I nodded.

"Can you imagine a life without someone to talk?"

"No."

"Of course not."- He looked down. "Thank you."

"For what?"- I asked.

"For appear. Late….but, well… Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"Me? Why?"

"Yeah. You."- I nodded. "You´re a great friend, Sherlock."

He smirked and checked his phone.

"Okay. I need to go. Work. A case. Finally. The boredom was killing me."

"All right….."- I said, disappointed. I admit that I was expecting a little kiss at least.

"As I think of our friendship, I begin to see  
Mere words can't describe what you mean to me.  
When this cold, hard world has me lonesome and blue  
I look up to see my angel, my sweet angel, you."

By Marcia M. Griffith

Jenniré

Inspired : . /88572d48bb7e8b234d1a4e1e7abdbc1b/tumblr_mkqqvpMyr d1r42f1go1_


End file.
